Eyes of Love
by hArRyPoTtErMoNkEy
Summary: Harry's gotten contacts, and a fellow friend of Arthur has a daughter who will re-attend Hogwarts? Also, may adventure await you!
1. New Harry

Harry Potter sat on his front porch. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon clearly wanted Harry out of their sight. The wind whipped Harry's face. He looked into the puddle of water that was before him, staring at his own reflection. Harry looked at his hair, short, at last, but nevertheless untidy. Harry grinned. His glasses were askew, so he pushed them back up to the bridge of his nose.  
  
"HARRY!!" Aunt Petunia's shriek emitted from the kitchen.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet, rushing into the house. Aunt Petunia shoved a box into Harry's hands. He looked at her with a mingled expression of confusion on his face. He turned the box over in his hands, for it was very small. Just a brown box, nothing interesting.  
  
"Take it and don't ask questions." Harry's aunt snapped, stirring the egg yolk. Harry lagged up to his room, curious as to what was in the box. He sat on his bed, and opened the top of his box. Harry blinked several times. A box with the words, "ACCUAVE Eye Contacts." Harry opened the box. There was a plastic thing with a letter on one cap, which said L. He shook the box. There was a little pamphlet entitled "Getting started."  
  
Petunia Dursley, a Muggle, a horrible Aunt, and a person who hated Harry, was giving Harry the responsibility to wear contacts. Harry took off his glasses, and went into the bathroom with the pamphlet and contacts. He opened to the first page, where it told you how to put on contacts. Harry opened the case for the contacts and put the left one on the tip of his finger, and held his eye open with the other hand. He pressed the contact lightly onto his eyeball. He blinked several times before putting on the other contact. Harry looked at his appearance. His eyes stood out greatly. Harry grinned as he quoted his best friend, Ron Weasley: "Bloody Hell, I look good!"  
  
Harry looked at the paper taped to his wall, counting down the days till he went back to Hogwarts. Just two days. He wouldn't have to worry about Cho, she was dating again now. He was pressured last year by the responsibility of having Cho as a girlfriend. He didn't have to worry about that now. Hedwig soared in through the window just then.  
  
"Hey, Hedwig, have you got a letter for me?" Harry untied the letter from Hedwig's leg. He separated two rolls of parchment, one from Hermione Granger, and the other from Ron. His mind was buzzing with questions as he read the topic of Ron's thought. Harry shrugged as he was done reading his letter. Then, Harry crossed the room, and started packing his trunk. 


	2. Anna

After Harry finished packing his trunk, he curiously picked up the letter from Ron again. He sat down on the edge of his bed and read Ron's scraggly scroll:  
  
Harry, Dad's friend from the ministry just returned from an exchange program in France. His daughter is starting year 6 with us, her name is Anna. She's really cool; she's staying with us while Anna's dad is moving stuff back into their huge house. Get this: Anna was here the whole time since our 4th year, but then she went to France while we were in our 5th year. I'll see you tomorrow a King's Cross, and Anna and Hermione will be there with everyone else. See you soon, Ron  
  
Harry scanned his brain for any vague memory of Anna. Anna....Anna Harry thought. Then he remembered, Anna sat in back of Defense against the Dark Arts when Professor Moody taught. He never saw her, but remembered hearing her name a lot. Well, he'd just have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
BACK AT THE WEASLEY'S  
  
Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door of the room Anna was staying in. Anna was standing over her trunk, flipping slowly through a photo album. She put it down and muttered, "Come in." Mrs. Weasley stepped in, still holding the door. "Anna, dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley left the room.  
  
Anna slipped her flip-flops on her feet and made her way downstairs, lost in the scent of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. Anna brushed her hair away from her face as she helped Mrs. Weasley set the table. Anna wiped her hands and then took a seat next to Ginny, as bowl and plates of food were passed around.  
  
At the table, everyone shared laughs and giggles as night-time officially approached. Then Mrs. Weasley looked at the children and told them to go to bed. "You'll need a good night's sleep, your waking early tomorrow." Fred and George and Anna stayed to put the bowls and dishes away while the rest made their way up the stairs. "Goodnight," Anna said with a yawn as she put her foot on the first stair. 


	3. King's Cross

_(See I'm not describing Anna till Harry sees her:P)_  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning and almost reached for his glasses on his bedside table but remembered the contacts. He rubbed his eyes and went into the bathroom to put on the contacts. Then he dressed and brought Hedwig and his trunk downstairs and put them by the door. Harry went into the kitchen to find Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia sitting smugly at the table. Harry knew they weren't all the happy to drive him to King's Cross Station. He glanced up at them and then proceeded to finishing his toast. "Car," grunted Uncle Vernon as Aunt Petunia cleared the table. Harry heaved his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the car and got in while Uncle Vernon drove away from Number 4 Privet Drive...  
  
**AT THE WEASLEY'S AGAIN**

Mrs. Weasley lightly shook Anna's shoulder. "Anna, wake up sweetheart." Anna opened her eyes. "Breakfast is going to be ready soon so get ready." Mrs. Weasley left the room. Anna got out of her bed and showered, dressed, and picked up her tabby kitten Scip and her trunk and put her trunk downstairs with everyone else's.  
  
At the table Anna took a seat between Ron and Hermione. "Good morning," she said helping herself to some bacon, eggs, and toast. "Morning," mumbled Ron, the only one who cared to respond. Anna felt Crookshanks brush against her ankles. "Go play with Scip, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed while pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "How are we getting there, mum?" Fred asked Mrs. Weasley as everyone finished up. "Anna's father is providing cars from the Ministry," she said quickly. Anna looked up, she hadn't known. "Ok, everyone, outside! I'll take care of the trunks with Arthur."  
  
Hermione and Anna scooped up their cats and headed into a van with Harry Ginny, and Ron. Ron sat between Anna and Ginny while Hermione sat with two trunks and Crookshanks. Anna was gazing out the window until they all arrived at King's Cross. Everyone grabbed a trolley and heaved their heavy trunks onto it. "Hurry," said Mrs. Weasley beckoning her arm to the barrier.  
  
"Ok, Anna and Ron, you first." Anna and Ron broke and ran through the barrier. On the other side they saw Harry looking around. "Hi Harry," yelled Ron.


	4. Draco's Loss

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly as he gazed at Anna; not paying any attention to the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione as they came through the barrier. Ron was jabbering away, but Harry was staring at Anna, who was busy talking to Hermione. Her reddish brown hair was pulled up and held firmly in place with, Harry realized with surprise, chopsticks. She looked like she was blushing; her cheeks were slightly tinted pink. Her eyes were almost scary; they were bright green and seemed to have a gold-ish glow around the rim. Her clothes consisted of jean Capri's, and a periwinkle t- shirt. She wore white flip-flops and her toenails were painted to match her t-shirt. In her ears were tiny golden snitch earrings. She had a slightly dreamy look on her face; different from the one Luna Lovegood's face wore.  
  
"Uh....Hi, Anna," Harry said, still in awe. He didn't know why he was acting so weird, he couldn't explain anything right now, and he was just as lightheaded as a feather. "Hi, Harry," she said softly. Hermione walked up to them and said, "We'd better find a compartment!" She crossed her arms and looked at the three of them expectantly. "Er...Right," said Ron as they looked for a compartment. They found one that Ron absolutely refused to enter. Draco Malfoy, surprisingly without his cronies, was sitting in a seat staring out the window. "Listen, you slimy git..." Hermione shot Ron a fierce look before he could finish. "Malfoy, we'll be staying in this compartment whether you like it or not, and I happen to know some Head Girls and Boys who would be happy to report you to McGonagall." Draco looked at her. "Whatever," he mumbled. Harry and Ron looked as though they'd been slapped in the face. Since when, when ever, did Malfoy leave them be happy?  
  
Hermione pulled an old Daily Prophet towards her, dating back to about a week after the full Hogwarts term was over. Hermione smoothed it out and with each line she read her eyes became wider. She handed it to Anna and Harry and Ron leaned towards her to also read it.  
  
**Tragedy in Azkaban:**

Lucius Malfoy, well known to the Ministry, was sentenced to Azkaban after robbing Gringotts of over 50000 Galleons. Naturally, the dementors would have performed the kiss, but shortly after, Mr. Malfoy had driven himself so mad he died a sad death. Best regards to his wife and child.  
  
"Oh, Draco," Hermione looked at him with pity, as Harry and Ron's expressions remained bemused. Anna just looked down at a spot on the floor. "What is it Anna?" Ron asked her. She looked up at him, while everyone had their eyes on her. "My mum was murdered 4 months ago, I know what it's like...." She trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears. She wiped at her eyes but the tears sill came. "V-Voldemort killed her," she said, her voice quavered; her voice was still soft.  
  
Harry stared. He hadn't expected her to mention Voldemort, let alone say his name. Immediately everyone's face took pity on her, even Draco's. "I'm sorry," Harry muttered; and right then and there he decided he liked Anna. The train rolled on, and soon Hermione was dozing off, her head meeting Draco's shoulder. He looked down at her, cheeks a little pink; however he made no attempt to move her. Anna picked up Scip and buried her face into his warm fur. She sighed dreamily. "So adorable," she said which caused Ron to smile and he nervously ruffled his hair. Harry nudged him hard. "Ouch, what in the name of Merlin's beard was that for?" He said rubbing his side. "That's to teach you when a girl's talking about a kitten, not you, mate." Ron jokingly nudged him back. "But isn't she so pretty?" Ron whispered as he dreamily gazed at her. "Uh hmmm....let me think about that one...._YES_! But it's her personality too, mate. She's different. Not that it's a bad thing..."  
  
The trolley passed by already and Draco lightly shook Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, wake up...Hermione..." She opened her eyes, and blushed furiously when she found she had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Everyone changed into their robes, Anna happy to wear them again. Slowly, the train came to a stop as the prefects opened the main doors of the train. Anna heard the familiar call of, "Firs' years over here!" Anna grinned and said, "Hi Hagrid." Hagrid looked down at her. "Anna Carmelina, is tha' really you?" Anna nodded as she was pulled towards the carriages by Harry.  
  
When the carriages arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts, Anna's eyes shone brightly. "It's good to be back," she breathed, and Ron heard her.


	5. In The Great Hall Common Room

Anna pushed her bangs from her forehead and smiled as she returned to the Great Hall. She breathed in the familiar scent and smiled appreciatively at the floating candles and the professors. When she sat down at the Gryffindor table, everyone swarmed her with hugs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione respectfully stayed away; as to not become the middle of the cluster of people. When Professor Dumbledore politely inclined his head, everyone sat back down. Hermione giggled while she helped Anna fix the chopsticks in her hair that had become crooked. Anna glanced around, and caught Draco staring at....was it her or Hermione? Then Anna was _sure_ it was Hermione. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Everyone kept their eyes on him. "We are pleased to welcome Miss Carmelina back to Hogwarts." There was a great uproar from the Gryffindor table. Anna blushed and thought she shouldn't deserve this type of attention. Professor McGonagall brought out an ancient wizards hat that sat on a stool, and its rip, alias mouth, opened and broke into song:  
  
My name is the Sorting Hat,  
  
And Sorting is what I do,  
  
When the young lads came to Hogwarts,  
  
Difficulty is what I put them through,  
  
When one thought of Gryffindor,  
  
With brave deeds to his name,  
  
Or maybe of mere Hufflepuff, who'd teach them all the same,  
  
Could Slytherin, of those thought few, convince all to be sly?  
  
It's just a different house, young lads, it's not like we'll all die  
  
So put me on and I shall tell you where you ought to be,  
  
For there's nothing in your head, the sorting hat can't see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me!  
  
The Great Hall broke into applause, and then, everyone was sorted. Ron's stomach was grumbling loudly, and he was more than happy when the feast began. Anna was so happy to be back, and Harry grinned at her when she looked over at him. Ron swallowed a big bite of chicken and then dropped his voice to talk to Harry.  
  
"I saw her first, you know."

"True, but is it against the law for me to smile at her?"

"No, but we can't both ask her out..."

"So, what? Maybe she'd be wiling to go out with both of us."

"Well, don't come crying to Hermione when we fight over her."  
  
Harry shrugged and finished his mashed potatoes. He had a peculiar feeling that he and Ron were going to fight. Soon McGonagall was telling people off for not going to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anna all went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The password was, "Ice Mice."  
  
Hermione and Anna rushed up to the girls' dormitories and changed into their pajamas. Anna put on periwinkle pajama bottoms and rolled down the waist band a little, and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Hermione put light blue pj's with stars on them. Hermione pulled her hair into braids and Anna took out the chopsticks and put her hair in a high loose bun.  
  
They rushed back down to the common room to find Ron and Harry sitting on the overstuffed chairs by the fire while Ginny was playing some kind of game with Crookshanks and Scip. Harry forbid himself to look at the two inches of bare stomach that Anna was—not purposely of course—revealing. Ron just gazed at her all the more. "Ron," Harry hissed, "you're not supposed to be obsessing over her body." Ron's ears darkened. "Right..." he said, looking at his feet instead. Suddenly the room began to shake.  
  
_I do not own the last three lines of the sorting hat song; they belong to JK Rowling as well as every character beside Anna._


	6. Earthquakes and Dates

Anna fell to the floor and cringed. Ron pulled her up and yelled, "HELLO!?! WE'RE KIND OF IN AN EARTHQUAKE HERE!!" Hermione was already under the table, with her hand covering her neck and the other hand holding onto the leg of the table. Harry grabbed Anna by her middle and took her under a table. He protectively put his arm around her shoulders. She hugged her knees while Scip and Crookshanks hissed from the sliding overstuffed chairs. Finally the shaking stopped. Ginny rushed over to Hermione to check she was ok. Ron rushed over to Harry and Anna. "Are you guys ok?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I think so," said Anna rubbing her arms, not coming out from under the table. Her eyes looked fearful. Harry and Ron took either of her hands and pulled her out. She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm dizzy," she said sitting down on one of the chairs, and just then Dumbledore and McGonagall came in, and said,

"Remain calm! Everything will be right." He waved his hand around the room, and everything repaired was put back in place. "I hope you all remembered what to do in this situation," said Dumbledore calmly. He left the room with one more look at the common room, and then departed with McGonagall.  
  
"Would it be stupid to tell you guys tomorrow's a Hogsmeade visit?" asked Ginny cautiously.  
  
"Bloody hell it would!" said Ron throwing a pillow at her; he shook his head and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Ginny and Hermione went to bed after saying goodnight, so it was just Anna, Harry, and Ron. Ron was soon dozing off, so Harry suggested he go bed, and he agreed.  
  
"Sooo," said Harry looking around, as he sat across from Anna. She looked at him and just smiled. Harry's heart leapt to his mouth, so he decided to get out with it.  
  
"Do...do...do you..." He trailed off, stuttering.  
  
Anna raised her eyebrows and held back a grin. "Yes?"  
  
"DoyouwannagotowithmetoHogsmeadetomorrow?" He said in one breath.

For a moment, Anna stared at him, trying to figure out what he said. Then she said quickly, "Sure! I mean, I'd love to," she said blushing.  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. "'K then, g'night Anna." He said softly.  
  
Anna climbed the stairs to the dormitory. "Goodnight, Harry."  
  
The next morning Hermione helped Anna put her hair in ringlet curls. "You have such pretty hair," Hermione sighed, as she put hairspray in Anna's hair to hold the curl. Anna went through her trunk to find an outfit. "Thanks, Hermione. You have nice hair too you know." Anna finally chose on a periwinkle button down blouse over a white camisole, and jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror. She raised her eyebrows. "It doesn't even look like me," she worried. "Oh, you'll be fine, just go down and wait for Harry."  
  
Anna waited on the couch for Harry; nervously fiddling with her bag. Harry walked down the stairs wearing a simple blue button down and pants. "Hi Anna," he said smiling. Anna got up quickly, curls bouncing. "Hi Harry," she said smiling back. "Are you ready?" He asked. Anna nodded.  
  
_(Please tell me you love it)_


	7. Wouldn't call It A Date

**Author's Note: I willl not be mentioning what happnes in classes, for I feel that will be violating J.K. Rowling's work on the Sixth Harry Potter book. Thanks for understanding! :)**

Anna and Harry walked in silence as they headed towards Hogsmeade. Anna passed by Hermione and Draco holding hands. _Whoa_, she thought, _unlikely couple_. Anna smiled as they walked into Honeydukes. Harry playfully nudged her playfully with his shoulder. "What are you smiling about?" He asked. Anna looked at him and said, "I like being back here." Harry grinned as Anna paid for her Fizzing Whizbees and Bertie Botts. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" Harry asked Anna. "Sure," she said as they walked to an ice-cream place. Harry ordered vanilla and Anna ordered strawberry. "Thanks Harry, I'll have to treat you to some butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks later." Harry licked some ice cream off his lip and said, "Ok."

Later, at the Three Broomsticks, Harry was asking Anna about herself. After an awkward silence, Anna said, "Harry thanks so much for taking me here today." Harry took an enormous swig of butterbeer, which resulted in him choking. "Anytime," he said wiping his mouth. Anna glanced outside, where stars started appearing in the sky. Harry finished his butterbeer. "Do you just want to walk around for a little?" Harry asked. Anna considered and replied, "Sure."

While they walked around Hogsmeade Harry thought back to their conversation, and realized Anna had not mentioned anything about where she lived, and the sort. "Anna, um, where do you live?"

Anna looked at him uncomfortably and said, "You know, I live with my Dad." Of course, judging by the look on her face, she was not being completely truthful. Harry did not question her any further.

Their footsteps led them back to the castle and neither of them spoke until they arrived in the common room. It was about 9:00, and only a few second years were lurking around. Anna ascended the footsteps of the girls' dormitories and whipped around to face Harry. "Thanks Harry. I had a lovely evening." She leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. No spark. _Oh well,_ thought Anna, _I thought it was not meant to be anyways_. Anna lied into her bed and looked sideways at Hermione.

"Hermione, how come you and Draco are a couple?" Anna said quietly.

Hermione looked at Anna. "Maybe he needs comforting, after all, his father died."

Anna sighed impatiently. "But he's a Slytherin, Hermione. He doesn't treat us right. And, I know for a fact he's very rude to you."

Hermione turned over in her bed and avoided looking at Anna.


End file.
